(1989-359) 12-25-1989
12-25-1989 Monday, December 25, 1989 Sponsors: R, T, 9 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Poem about T words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Karlena talk about the word on the sign: LOVE. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster presents 9 elephants |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: R for Rope |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter R hoist |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alice sings "All In The Golden Afternoon" with a bunch of flowers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Would you mind closing our OPEN? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Old MacDonald says a spaceship has landed on his farm. A dog emerges with a frisbee in its mouth, and MacDonald mistakes the frisbee for the spaceship. But before long, a real spaceship lands on the farm, and out of it come the Martians. The scene ends in chaos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Five Baby Oysters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R is for Rooster, and Robber, and Rake |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover R/r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Catch A Wave, As You're Sitting On Top Of The World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for treasure (Jim Thurman VO) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 penguins slide down a hill |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Roy sings "Skyball Paint." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The story of an old woman who lived in a nine |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for Television |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Miami Mice Ernie goes to a repair shop to pick up his broken rubber duckie, but neither he nor the mice can get into the shop because it's cerrado. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Martian Beauty" has nine hairs, nine bows, nine eyes, nine nostrils, nine arms and nine toes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Jim Thurman) finds a magic remote control that makes things go up and down. He tests it on various objects. When he presses "down" for a bridge, it crumbles and falls into the river below, prompting the man to abandon the remote and slink away. A girl then finds the remote and makes the bridge go back up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nine Striped Cats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “B-I-N-G-O” as Mike The Dog teaches the kids spell |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for Rhinoceros (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Same Sound Brown shows Farley that "That's What Reading's All About." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: T - Train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for rose |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Players put on a Western sketch, "Cowboy Time," in which Rowlf tells the story of the time Kid Fozzie came to Snake City to hold up a saloon but was foiled by his own incompetence and some explosive vegetables. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nine sheep (Swedish) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo Sings "Flying" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Which footprint doesn't belong? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. World & The Kidsongs Kids sings “You’ll Come A Waltzing Matilda With Me” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 Ants |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The alphabet is presented using many materials and writing methods |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Luci & Tina sings "Mr. Knickerbocker" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for rhinoceros, raquet, robot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Scooter performs the number as "Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear" with Fozzie Bear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: "R" – Rabbit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Somebody Come and Play" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Imagination Rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Here is Your Life: A sneaker is profiled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bird subtracts two balloons from a group of three |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide